


Tomorrow Could Be One Day Too Late

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Established Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Title is from the Skillet Song - One Day Too Late and it has literally no impact on the fic
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr/Reader/Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr/You, Richard Speight Jr/reader, Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr./You, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Conventions have always been amazing, since you first started on the show, so long ago. You joined at the same time as Kim and Briana and you fell into their gang quickly enough. Even though you play a Winchester - you don’t feel like you fully fit in with Jensen, Jared and Misha, whereas you feel like Rob, Richard, Kim, Briana and the rest are a second family. 

Today’s convention is one of the last ones, the show will be ending very soon and it hurts you all to think about it, nevermind how it hurts the fans. The tickets for the convention had sold out in minutes, and you can understand why. 

You remember the joy of coming to your first convention, of meeting Richard and Rob, Kim and Briana and the rest when you were only a fan. 

They were all stoked when you joined the show, and here you are now as one of the gang that thousands of people would kill to meet. You still remember your roots though, coming as a fan and being so lucky to be noticed and suggested for a character. 

You’re on stage with Rob and Richard, the usual flirting is occurring as it often does. You won’t hide that you’re in love with both men, you have been for one hell of a long time, but it’s not something that needs to be discussed. Being in love with one man is hard enough, never mind being in love with two men. 

No one truly understands it, and you don’t expect them to either, though whenever a fan asks for their photo op to involve a kiss, you can’t help but have a pang of jealousy. It’s irrational, but it’s been your life for a while now. Today’s flirting seems ramped up though, full of innuendoes and subtle comments that have you squirming in your seat. 

The end can’t come soon enough for you, you’re jogging off to your photo ops as soon as possible. They’re over soon enough, just before Rich and Rob’s ops end, and you seize the moments of alone time to go to your hotel room and have some  _ me time _ . 

Hot water rushes over your body, but that isn’t important. The way your hand is moving between your legs is the only thing on your mind. You can’t hide the moans, and you have no reason to hide them either. Rich and Rob won’t hear you moaning their names. 

Your chest heaves, your head falls back against the shower wall as you come, a defeated groan. You wash away the remnants, reaching for some soap to try and clean up somewhat before you go out for drinks with the guys later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually you turn the shower off, stepping out. A voice can be heard in the room, you can’t hear what they’re saying, but you can hear the voice. And then there’s a second voice.  _ Who is it?  _

You can’t help but curse yourself when there’s no towel in here, they’re all left on the bed outside. You look around, searching for  _ something  _ to cover up with while you find out who it is that’s in your room. 

Swallowing your pride, you step out without a towel to see Rich and Rob sitting on your bed.    
“Oh, hey guys” You say, while going over to your case to grab some underwear.    
“What are you doing here?” You ask, searching for a bra. 

You don’t see the looks that Rob and Richard share, though even if you did you wouldn’t know what it is they’re saying.    
“We uh…” Rob trails off.    
“We wanted to talk about something… feelings-y stuff” Richard starts, it’s clear that neither Richard nor Rob know how to start  _ this  _ conversation. You’re not entirely sure that  _ you  _ want to listen to it, the thought of being rejected by your two best friends hurts more than anything else could.

Once you’d pulled the bra on, you move to sit on the bed beside them.    
“What do you mean ‘feelings-y stuff’” You question, looking between them.    
“We know how you feel about us…” Richard explains, he looks to Rob, who looks incredibly uncomfortable.    
“Oh… Sorry” You murmur, looking down. You’re waiting for the friendship to be over. 

  
“Don’t apologise, (Y/N)” Rob says. He shifts to take your hand in his own, and a moment later, Richard’s hand is in your other hand.    
“We feel the same,” Richard clarifies. You look between the pair dumbly, not fully believing the words that they are saying. Rob brushes your hair back and kisses your neck gently.    
“I know it’s probably overwhelming, it was overwhelming for me too” He whispers. 

  
“Robbie, you were overwhelmed when one person loved you, never mind two” Richard jokes, though a moment later he’s kissing Rob. You blink, looking at the pair for a moment.   
“You two…?” You trail off. Richard nods.    
“Yeah, we uh… we realised a few months back that we’re a couple of dumbasses who are in love with each other, and you” Richard explains. 

Rob flushes red and nods.    
“He’s also no good at talking about his feelings” Richard adds. Rob nods, a slight chuckle.    
“So… lemme get this right. You guys are dating… but you both love me, and it’s known that I love you…?” You ask. Richard nods.    
“Yeah, we never knew the right time to bring it up. Soon enough, convention season will be over and I was…” Rob trails off, a slight gulp. 

“I was terrified that you wouldn’t know how we feel before it all ends” Rob admits, looking down for a moment. You cup his cheek gently, thumb brushing over the scruff. He leans into the touch, like a man starved of affection. 

You lean up to kiss him gently, he melts into the kiss as he cups your cheeks. You could very easily forget about Richard being in the room, though the bed shifts and then he’s mouthing along Rob’s neck. Rob moans slightly, and you seize the opportunity to leave marks on the other side of his neck.    
“I can see who’s the bottom in this relationship” You murmur, biting down slightly. Rob groans, his hands falling to unbutton his shirt.    
“Today’s about you (Y/N)” Richard murmurs, though his hand is sliding into Rob’s jeans all the same.   
  


You became fixated on the way Richard brought Rob to orgasm, the way Rob’s moans got higher and higher, his hips jerking and shaking as he came with a groan. Richard smiles while kissing Rob gently. Richard trails his hand down your chest while Rob tosses his shirt aside. 

It took a while with fumbling kisses and awkward hand movements but eventually, all three of you are in underwear - though no undressing is necessary for you. Richard and Rob smirk at you, shifting to lay you on the bed. Rob kneels above you, kissing you deeply while Richard sits at the pillows, watching you both. 

Richard shifts and bites at your neck, his hand sliding down into your panties while Rob reaches up to remove your bra. With a little maneuvering, you’re left naked at the mercy of their hands and mouths. 

Rob trails his mouth down to your thigh, before trailing over your slit. He teases you, relishing in the moans you let out. Richard’s mouth falls to your chest and neck, nipping and biting bruises that won’t fade for days. One of your hands falls to tug at Rob’s hair while the other hand reaches down Richard’s body to ease his boxer shorts away. 

The coil in your stomach gets tighter and tighter until you’re overwhelmed, coming with a shout. Rob smirks up to you, only to be tugged into Richard’s arms to kiss him deeply. You shift slightly, unable to hide your lust for the pair in front of you. 

Rob trails his hand up your thigh before reaching down to remove his own boxer shorts. You shift to sit up. A moment later, Richard lays himself back on the bed. Rob clambers into Richard’s lap, pulling you into a kiss. 

You watch the pair for a few moments, hearing Rob’s moans getting more and more high pitched as Richard prepares Rob for him.

Rob nips your lips, barely able to hide his moans as he drops down onto Richard. Before you can do  _ anything,  _ Richard is grabbing you by your hips and manhandling you onto his face. You fall forward as Richard’s tongue breaches you, though Rob catches you and kisses you deeply as he jerks his hips. Richard groans, the vibrations rocking your body as Richard brings you to a third orgasm. You ease forward on shaky legs, clambering into Rob’s lap to kiss him deeply. 

After a moment, you move and kiss Richard, laying beside the pair on the bed. Rob’s moans get louder, his head falls back and Richard’s hands are gripping Rob’s hips until they’re both coming with a moan. 

Rob collapses into your chest, a mess of limbs on the bed. He reaches up and nips at your neck again. Richard groans at the sight, moving to pin you down on the bed. The pair both mouth at your chest and neck, further littering the skin with bruises and bites that should be worrying you - you can’t wear a scarf all of the time. 

But you’re not thinking about that, you have two sexy men by your side. 

Eventually, Richard goes to grab a cloth while Rob curls up beside you.    
“That was…” He trails off, his breath brushing against your neck.    
“Yeah…” You murmur, trailing a hand down his side. Richard wipes the pair of you, before tossing the cloth aside and curling up in front of you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, you all redress in a comfortable silence. Richard and Rob don’t take their eyes off of you much, only to ogle each other. 

It takes far too long to dress fully, though given neither Rob nor Richard can keep their hands off of you it’s not unexpected that some of your clothing regularly finds its way back down to the floor as hands roam over your hips and ass. 

Richard and Rob are by your side as you wander out of the hotel room, down the stairs and into the bar downstairs. The usual gang are sat in the corner, you don’t even need to see them; their laughter is loud enough. 

You pull the pair aside before you go over.    
“So, you guys’ relationship is hidden? What do we say about all of us?” You ask, looking between Rob and Richard for a few moments.    
“It’s up to you,” Rob says, looking at you and Richard; Richard nods and looks at you.    
“They know how I feel about you guys, they don’t need to know about the pair of you anyway” You state, looking between the pair. 

Eventually, it’s agreed that for now, at least, it will remain private - or so you hope. You wander over to the table, smiling to the rest of the gang as you sit down on the sofa, with Richard sitting beside you and Rob sitting on the arm of the chair to your other side. 

Jared gives you a weird look, and then looks between Rich, Rob and you for a few moments.    
“Well, shit. Here ya go Kim, I owe ya $50” Jared said, reaching into his wallet. You frowned, looking between Jared and Kim.   
“Oh, we made a bet. I didn’t think anyone of you would make a move, Kim was almost certain that at least one of you would” Jared explains. You frown.    
“(Y/N), honey, there’s more bites on your neck than a mosquito could do” Briana chuckles. Your hand reaches to your neck, it tingles under your fingers. 

  
Rob smiles slightly, kissing your cheek as you rest your head against him.    
“Well shit” Richard chuckles, his arm falling over the back of the sofa to fiddle with the belt loops of Rob’s jeans. 


End file.
